Videre
by xXWinterSonataXx
Summary: A tragic accident leaves Anzu blind, completely dependent on the help of others, and resentful towards the future. After all, once the light is gone, it’s impossible to find…right? Can nothing return her to herself?


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Or the song "It's a Beautiful World" by Louis Armstrong.

All my thanks to **JustJos16** for being an awesome beta!

Oh, and about the title...the word _vision_ comes from the Middle English word_ vid__ere_ which means "to see".

* * *

My fingers, sensitive over time, gently glide along the stone wall, steering me in the right path out of the apartment lobby. Close to me are Yuugi and Atem, both guiding me carefully out of the building.

"Fresh air, Anzu. You don't get enough of it!" Yuugi declares cheerfully, as he skillfully leads me out of the cool, air conditioned building and into the busy, bustling street, alive with passing cars and hurried, anxious people. I suddenly feel Atem's hand slip comfortingly into my own, grasping it firmly. "Why not?"

I stay silent, unwilling to answer them, and focus on breathing in and out. The air is fresh, and a thousand times better than the stuffy air inside the air-conditioned apartment building, but still, I am terrified. The wind blows through my hair, as if whispering _Aren't you afraid, Anzu? What if…_

_What if you return home with another life scarring mark?_

_What if something happens to Yuugi and Atem?_

_What if…_

"We are going to bring you somewhere special today," Atem's deep, low voice explains gently, cutting through the stream of worry. "You are going to like it, Anzu."

"But I can't see it," I say bitterly, not making an effort to hide it. I turn my head to face him with unseeing eyes. I almost half expect to see his face, instead of black nothingness, but for the thousandth time, reality crushes hope. "What's the point if I can't see it?"

Both of them are silent. From exasperation? Unable to think of anything of comfort? I don't know...

I almost feel a little guilty.

"I know you're going to like it," Yuugi says finally, without an ounce of doubt in his voice, only firm conviction. "I-_We_ promise."

"Mmhmm…" I answer vaguely, letting them guide me along the path.

"You don't believe him?"

I stay silent again, because I don't believe anything anymore. I let them guide me to a stop. The sounds and feeling of cars rushing past tell me it's an intersection and it's mostly likely the traffic lights that are causing Atem and Yuugi to reconsider crossing the street. I stand there, with my eyes useless, and my hands clutching theirs tightly for comfort that comes in small doses. Even so, the speed of the fast whizzing of the cars is frightening.

I never used to be so afraid. I used to welcome danger, almost even vain of the fact that I was strong, that I could take on anything and survive to tell the tale in one, whole piece. The accident had changed me…in more ways than one. I was now so afraid, scared of life, hesitant to take chances, and do anything that posed a risk.

The first year was…indescribable. Mai and Shizuka had invited me to come live with them in New York, after they found out how difficult it was for me to live by myself, but they hadn't realized that I was no longer the happy and optimistic person that used to reside in this body. I became discouraged and moody easily; the slightest things resulted in making me unhappy for long periods of time. The simplest, most menial tasks had become complicated, difficult and almost impossible without the power of sight. That made everything so much harder on me, Mai, and Shizuka, but they never gave up hope or faith, and they slowly taught me ways to work without seeing: pour water into a cup without estimating with eyes, open doors and windows without hitting myself, and countless other things. They were exceptionally patient, adapting quickly and flawlessly when they'd added me to their penthouse apartment. I never once heard a complaint from their lips.

Needless to say, I was a burden to them.

Six months after living like this, Mai decided that though my eyes were unseeing and blind, my body physique was anything but destroyed and ruined. In a moment of sheer audacity, she got me a job, modeling for vHeart, her own new exclusive line of clothing, perfume, and make-up. It was a good job, one that I would have considered anyway, even if my eyes were whole.

Slowly, but never surely, my life became as well rounded and as "normal" as it could get. I could be independent for a period of time. I could read Braille effortlessly. Pouring water and not spilling a single drop became second nature. Navigating up and down the stairs of the penthouse apartment became easier, and I rarely tripped over my own feet or nonexistent objects anymore.

But even so, I was still stubborn, still disgruntled. Changing and re-adapting to live with my condition was one thing I still could not find the willpower to accept. The incident had changed my perspective on life and I had no heart to become again who I once was.

"We're almost there." Yuugi's never failing, bright voice interrupts my thoughts, still holding my hand and cautiously guiding me away from harm. "You're really going to like it, Anzu."

Atem gives my other hand a quick, comforting squeeze.

"Just try to enjoy yourself. For our sake."

_Some great words of advice, _I say to myself sarcastically.

"I am," I reply childishly, not even sure whether it's a lie or a fragment of the truth.

He doesn't say anything more. With all my heart, I wish I could see his expression. Running my fingers over people's faces doesn't help much anymore.

The air is becoming lighter as we keep strolling. My delicate ears pick out the barking dogs, wind blowing through the leaves of the trees, the laughter of children, the soft murmuring of couples in love, the sound of music played out by the street performers, and more. All of them pass quite carelessly, incautious of the fact that there is a disabled among them.

Disabled. I hate that word. I hate it when people use it to describe me.

"Lighten up a little bit," Yuugi says kindly, as though I didn't just snap out ungratefully at Atem. "You're really going to like it. We're here, Anzu."

"Where are we?" I ask quietly, my hands clenched around theirs tightly, as they lead me in a completely different direction. It seems that the ground below my feet has changed. It's softer, like grass, but I'm not too sure. "What place is this?"

"A place where you don't need your eyes," Atem replies quietly, in that smooth, low voice of his.

I find that impossible, but I don't say anything harsh. We keep on walking across the grass and a noise is beginning to get louder and more distinct.

"Listen."

I obey him, even if it's with resentment. And I understand now, as I listen.

Music.

It finally becomes clear to me, where they've taken me to. They've brought me to a jazz concert, given right here in the middle of Central Park.

A spirited jazz piece is playing; its complicated rhythms intertwining flawlessly with the other sections. The melody isn't too hard to comprehend, but it's the fast beat and perfectly syncopated rhythms that give the music its vivacity and style.

While I listen in the blackness, the music grows more exciting, more energetic, more unpredictable and I feel the urge to get up and dance. I don't have to see them to understand the complexity of the music. The darkness I've seen for so long lights up with a fire that turns into different shades of colors as though it's being maneuvered by the music. Fiery reds and oranges, bright yellows, serene azure blues, delicate pinks, wild streak of greens, dusky purples, and every color in between are thrown before my blind, unseeing, and overwhelmed eyes.

After two years in darkness, it's the most beautiful thing I've seen.

I'm almost upset when the music stops playing...because of the colors. They're still there, in front of my eyes…but they're beginning to fade away.

"What's going on?" I ask them quietly. There's a pause, and I can't know what it is.

"Hey, they're going to sing a song! That guy is going to sing!" Yuugi nudges me, all of a sudden excited. "Listen!"

_I see trees of green... red roses too_

_I see em bloom... for me and for you_

_And I think to myself... what a wonderful world._

I haven't seen blossoms open up to the sun in two years.

_I see skies of blue... clouds of white_

_Bright blessed days...dark sacred nights_

_And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world._

And I haven't seen the sky either. It's far from a beautiful world.

_The colors of a rainbow...so pretty ..in the sky_

_Are also on the faces...of people ..going by_

_I see friends shaking hands...sayin.. how do you do_

_They're really sayin...I love you..._

The last stanza stops my train of resentful thoughts…because I do have…people who love me. I'll never be able to see the faces of my friends again, to thank them with a sincerity they can see, but it doesn't stop them from being there for me. They take care of me day by day, put up with my consistent gloominess, and my constant problems without a single complaint. They continue to give up their lives to help me live mine to the fullest.

In my mind, I can picture the scene to every last detail, exactly how the song describes it. The white big band shell set up on the grass, every black and white clad musician with their instrument and black stands on the stage. Groups of people surround it, watching and listening to the music in awe, some on the green grass while some are just passing by and moving on. But before they leave, they turn to their friends and family, each acknowledging the other's presence and giving a warm greeting. And just like what the song is singing, the sky above them is bluer than blue and all the flowers beside us are in full bloom.. It's all so...beautiful. But I save the best for last, and that's the sight of Yuugi and Atem's faces, listening to the music, rapt with wonder at the music. Their hair points straight up to the sky, all three vibrant colors, and each of their violet eyes are shining brightly. It's not the vague, distorted image of memories, but one clear and perfect down to every last detail.

They've never looked more real at this point.

As I continue listening to the music and lyrics…it's as though something new has taken hold of me, flooding every part of my body and soul with a boundless energy and spirit. I've never felt like this before and it takes me a while to figure it out, but when I do, a feeling of happiness surges through me.

Hope.

Something that my friends run on to get through every single day of their lives.

Something that's been missing from my life.

Something I didn't have, and therefore, prevented me from moving on.

But now, I have it back.

And I'm finally ready to start over.

_Yes, I think to myself ...what a wonderful world..._


End file.
